


Red

by Geminids



Series: Opposites Attract [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mikorei - Freeform, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminids/pseuds/Geminids
Summary: "The Third and Red King Suoh Mikoto, what do you want?" Munakata manages formality."You." Suoh answers, short and definite. To Munakata's surprise, Suoh pulls out something that looks like a... flower?





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the K (Anime) Fandom. Hope it's not too late for me to show Mikorei some love. (^_-)-☆

"You and I are opposing magnetic fields." says the man with violet eyes. Standing before him is the Red King.

"Opposites attract, huh?" the amber-eyed man responds lazily but with enough hints of flirtation. This sort of misunderstanding earns a sigh from the Blue King. He turns away facing partially destroyed buildings and sighs some more. Looking up he can see the sky is slightly covered with traces of smokes from the fires that the red clan set earlier.

"That's not what I mean." Munakata Reisi is more than ready to walk away from the man who is now behind him already starting to smoke. Suoh Mikoto lets him walk just a few steps away before grabbing him by the arm. Hand fast shifted to Munakata's waist, Suoh whispers in his ear.

"But what if that's what's meant to be?" The Red King's voice is as low and husky as ever but it gives different feels now that he's inches away in proximity. Munakata can feel the echoes of Suoh's voice vibrating in his ear, down to his spine, and stuck right there in his vulnerable heart when he's this close to Suoh.

"Stop it this instant, Suoh." He tries to remove Suoh's hand, but it was a poor attempt as Suoh simply lays his other hand on the other side of Munakata's waist. Of course none of their clansmen can see what is happening between the two kings since Suoh shields them both with impenetrable red aura. He's always this excited when Munakata is around, red aura flaring in auto mode. Little that Munakata knows that one factor that lets Suoh's aura spark is the protective side of him that kicks in whenever he sees Munakata. Not that Munakata Reisi - Captain of SCEPTRE 4 needs any protection. Suoh himself sees him as equal. It's just that somewhere along the way, Suoh finds that he can't help but feel protective of Munakata. Lately even possessiveness has also started to creep out of his skin. Like a greedy child, he wants Munakata for himself.

In the past Suoh wouldn't send his clansmen to action on a regular basis because he's not the most active king himself. He'd rather take a nap after nap until the day was over and start over the next day with another cycle of napping. Even Kusanagi Izumo got frustrated dealing with his lazy ass sometimes. Suoh thought that's what it meant to have him as second in command – that he could just delegate all his so-called king duties to him. But all that changed when the Blue King came into the picture. Now Suoh would give random mandates like "Go after this city official guy cuz his face pisses me off" when in fact the intended person goes to work at a building near SCEPTER 4's headquarters where there lies their captain's office, or "Burn it the fuck down" referring to a particular office building whose owner was once seen with the Blue King, supposedly for an official business, but to hell with red tape. In Suoh's infuriated mind burning with jealousy, that old bastard was a little too close to Munakata than what Suoh would ever allow any man other than Munakata's clansmen to be. Almost in each of those incidents the Red King would step in himself, showing off his Sword of Damocles just to lure the Blue King out. This sudden change of habits came as a surprise to both SCEPTRE 4 and even HOMRA in the beginning. But it was rather a nice, adrenaline boost type of surprise to Yata Misaki and friends, much less to Awashima Seri as the Lieutenant of SCEPTRE 4.

"Suoh Mikoto, let go." Munakata orders, trying to disguise the blush on his snowy white skin. Not giving in, Suoh wraps his hands around Munakata. Munakata is tired – tired of cleaning the mess left behind by HOMRA, tired of the paperwork following every HOMRA incident, but mostly tired of being played around like a violin being played by a first year music student – it doesn't sound particularly nice but promising. And promises lead to hopes, which he doesn't have time for. At least that's not what his pride as a king allows him to have. He's in the business of pride after all and a regal man such as him is not going to have something irrational like "falling in love" put him out of business. Still, the Red King's fire is just too intense for him to put out. Suoh Mikoto's entire existence as a man, let alone a king, consumes Munakata Reisi. His composure, moral, body, and soul all scatter into thin blue aura when Suoh holds him so, very close like this. The only thing left untouched is his pride and that's what saves his sanity at present. Bringing his rationality back Munakata releases the true power of his blue aura, freeing him from Suoh's hold.

"Just. Why?" Suoh protests, still in that lazy signature pose of his.

"Someone has to take care of this spectacle." Munakata insinuates, pointing his perfect long fingers at the ruins in front of him, which some are still on fire. 

♥♥

_Two fucking days and four fucking hours._  That's how long Suoh hasn't seen Munakata, but who's counting, right? That guy must still be busy with stupid clerical work. His clansmen did a pretty good job blowing up half of the city centre last time. That'd show SCEPTRE 4 who's boss.  _Buut, just how much longer Reisi has to hide that pretty little face of his, hm?_  Suoh tugs a smile for himself thinking that he uses first name to refer to the O' So Great Blue King. Reisi, he whispers. Just the silent mention of the name, memories flash like lightning in his head. It's that easy for Munakata's scent, skin, and voice to come back lingering in his fiery heart. It's driving him crazy, really. And the fact that he can't tell anyone that he's madly in love with the enemy isn't helping at all. Of course there's always Kusanagi, who he trusts the most. Maybe he'll understand. But Suoh doubts that even a guy whose daily job is a bartender can even begin to understand that not only is Mikoto motherfucking Suoh in L.O.V. E, but he also has an insatiable desire to fuck dat ass, Munakata Reisi's that is.

Suoh's mind wonders, just when was it exactly he started to harbor inappropriate feelings for the opposing king? Oh right, it was after their second fight when Munakata almost beat him. He had Suoh pinned down on the ground and his face was so close, Suoh could feel navy blue hair brush against his cheeks. The next thing he thought was what goddamned shampoo this man used. Hair so silky, it reflected the moonbeam. Eyes so crystal like, he could see his reflection. Lips so...  _Wait, what? The hell with this sudden melancholy?_  Suoh quickly learned from their first fight that Munakata had this look on his face when he knew he was winning. This calm, relaxed, with eyes still piercing through your soul kind of expression that said _You're mine now even though I don't want you_. Suoh smirked and took advantage of the small window of time in which Munakata was enjoying his premature victory by changing his tactics. He slid his hand to Munakata's ass, smirked wider to a surprise of a round little ass. The redhead was not the only one who was surprised. Immediately Munakata jumped with surprise, took a few steps back, looked irritated for a moment but gained composure almost as quickly.

"I see you fancy yourself impudent tricks." said Munakata calmly while adjusting his glasses.

"You invaded my personal space first." Suoh replied with a winning grin. "What? Too fancy for ya?" Air quotes around the word "fancy".

"I prefer to conduct myself with the utmost propriety." And just like that. The Blue King left. Suoh found himself watch as his enemy disappeared into the night, leaving a scent he never realized had existed before.

The two kings stayed quiet until fate brought them back together a week later. Suoh was at this gym ferociously jabbing at the heavy bag hanging in front of him. He wasn't even a regular at this gym but was compelled to come after hearing rumors it hosted the toughest boxers in the country. _Tough my ass._ He rubbed his face with the boxing glove on his hand, wiping off the sweat he got from beating the shit out of the rumored boxers on the rink. When he moved the boxing glove out of his face he saw Munakata standing by the door, staring at him in kendogi and hakama. _Right, this place has facilities for all_ _kinds of training purposes._ _That's what appeals all those stuck up athletes._ Munakata and he stared at each other. Suoh could've sworn Munakata lowered his gaze and set his sight on his bare chest. Suoh followed his gaze to see what could be so appealing for the man and gave him an approving smirk when he realized it was his abs Munakata was gawking at. Like a school girl, Munakata averted his eyes and bailed out in a flash.  _That's new_ , Suoh thought.  _Cute._

Two years later and here he is slouching on the bar's couch drowning himself in yet another memory of Munakata.  _Good all times._  All this thinking of Munakata is giving him a half hard cock. It's frustrating. He can barely stand the sexual tension. Hence, the acting out – burning half of Tokyo Metropolis every now and then. Anything that requires the presence of the Blue King he would do. Nevertheless, Suoh would still be "considerate" not to start anything when Munakata is tied up with reports from his previous act. He guesses he just has to be satisfied with taking out his frustration on the trees in the woods. He gets up and is already halfway to the door before Kushina Anna stops him and hands him a red rose.

"It's not mine." The young girl says, sparking curiosity in Suoh.

"Why'd you give it to me, then?" asks him, uninterested.

"Because..." She pauses, then continues. "Because only you, Mikoto, know who it's for." Suoh's eyes soften and he gives the girl in front of him a smile. He can never hide anything from her. He waves a hand to his men signaling he'll be out for a night stroll. They just don't realize it yet that their king will take a "detour" on tonight's stroll.

♥♥

Munakata stands upright, fingers stop typing, ears alerted by the alarms in his headquarters. He can _feel_ it. This feeling is too familiar for his body not to react instinctively to. He looks out and there it is. From the windows of his office he can see a giant metallic sword with a touch of red gem ascending into the sky. He runs out as quickly as he can. A dozen of his men march toward the front yard led by his lady lieutenant. At glance he can see even Fushimi Saruhiko who once served the Red King has a baffled look on his face. In fact, everyone in the headquarters is overwhelmed by confusion at this moment, trying to analyze the meaning of this. What is the meaning of the opposing king trespassing on their territory and summoning his Sword of Damocles?  _The audacity._

Unleashing the power to summon his sword, the Red King leaves a footpath of ashes. In one leap he moves standing on the only remaining concrete post, what was once a steel-barred fence surrounding the building is now crumbling into dust. Winter chill can't even ease the heat emanating from the Red King. Suoh Mikoto is on fire, quite literally. _What could have possibly provoked him?_

"Captain!" Awashima's shout brings Munakata back to reality. He looks back and sees how uneasy his men are, his lady lieutenant looking about ready to draw her sword. Munakata makes a snap judgment ordering them to retreat. At this rate they'd become sacrificial lambs if they were to face such hellfire. Awashima looks hesitant but gives ground to her captain. Seeing the retreat, Suoh jumps off and advances on Munakata. Flames emit from his feet when they touch the ground. In a matter of seconds the yard is clouded by immense red aura. Munakata only has a chance to draw his sword and hold it over his face as a sign of defense.

"The Third and Red King Suoh Mikoto, what do you want?" Munakata manages formality. His blue aura is the only thing keeping him from burning. He’s completely in the mercy of his enemy. Even so, the Blue King does not waver. He has no fear of Suoh, only anger for the possibility of putting other people's lives in danger. Suoh could at least give him a fair warning to evacuate the city if he were to explode.

"You." Suoh answers, short and definite. To Munakata's surprise, Suoh pulls out something that looks like a... _flower?_ from his jeans back pocket and holds it still. Suoh holding the rose is reflected on Munakata's glistening sword. 

"I want you." He repeats. His expression tones down. Munakata taken aback by what Suoh's said lowers his sword to the point of almost dropping it. Now that nothing stands between Munakata's face and his, Suoh leans in and gives Munakata a slow deep kiss all while tucking the rose into his uniform coat. It's all happening in slow motion for Munakata. His brain melts from how slow the kiss is, making him unable to think. He simply complies and closes his eyes feeling Suoh's lips on his. When their lips part, Munakata can taste the remains of Suoh's wet lips, it makes him gasp. _What's just happened?_ Suoh lets Munakata recover from the kiss before he can finally open his mouth and an accusation slips out.

"What is this? Another acting on a whim, Suoh?"

"Not a whim. I been in love with you." Suoh answers with confidence. He knows if one is going to confess to Munakata Reisi, better sound convincing. Munakata doesn't see this coming, not in a million of years. His heart skips a beat while his brain goes 256 miles per hour trying to calculate the accuracy of the confession. After all it came from his enemy. It takes him awhile to process the information, still he doesn't seem to have an answer. So, instead he asks.

"And what is it that you expect to gain from this?" Suoh chuckles, amused by Munakata's attempt at keeping his voice authoritative timbre.  _This guy's suffered enough tonight._  He puts out his red aura giving Munakata his space back and just as quickly as he destroys Tsubaki-mon, Suoh draws back. But not before making a final grant gesture.

"Your call, Reisi." He touches Munakata's hair with his fingers as he backs away and leaves.

[Suoh Declaring His Love To Munakata](https://t00.deviantart.net/AbIQsSisvB-ekZEhFFtd4KAJ8KI=/fit-in/700x350/filters:fixed_height\(100,100\):origin\(\)/pre00/69f9/th/pre/i/2015/112/3/a/munakata_reishi_by_mayolovesmaru-d5wyl68.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. (^_^;) Apologies for any mistakes. <(_ _)>


End file.
